mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Find A Pet Song
Find A Pet Song pojawia się w odcinku "May the Best Pet Win!". Śpiewana jest przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy, która przedstawia przyjaciółce zwierzaki do adopcji. Jest to pierwszy utwór drugiego sezonu, pierwszy duet w całej serii oraz pierwszy utwór, w którym Rainbow śpiewa od początku do końca. Pomysł i inspiracja pochodzi (zgodnie ze słowami Daniela Ingrama) z piosenki "Fabulous Places"z filmu "Dr Dolittle" (1967). thumb|300px Tekst (wersja polska) :Fluttershy ::Tak cieszę się że, tu jesteś, posłuchaj więc mnie ::Pośród wszystkich zwierzątek ::Znajdziesz co chcesz ::Przypasuje ci coś, dobrze wiem :Dash ::Zanim poznam ten raj, zasady ustalić mi daj ::Odlotowy być musi ::Ten zwierzak by móc ::Naprawdę utrafić w mój gust :Fluttershy: Odlotowy? No jasne! ::Taki wybór masz tutaj, twe serce ktoś skradnie jak nic :Dash ::Prędki ma być jak błysk i żeby kroku dotrzymać mógł mi :Fluttershy ::Tak! Wybierz królika ::Jest śliczny i miły, i prędki że hej! :Dash ::Śliczny, miły, co to za logika? :Fluttershy ::Wiarę wciąż miej ::Wspomnisz moje słowa ::Coś ci się tutaj na pewno spodoba :Fluttershy: No chodź, bo czas leci! :Dash: Leci? Tak, chciałabym żeby latał :Fluttershy: Serio? Bo myślałam, że ten puszysty kotek ma na sobie wypisane twoje imię, właśnie tak. Oh, spójrz! Lubi cię! :Dash: Nie. :Fluttershy ::Tyle tutaj zwierzaków, że tylko wybierać i brać ::Wydra ma w sobie czar ::A foka w wdzięk :Dash: One nie fruwają i w tym sęk. :Fluttershy: Może nie, ale widziałam tę fokę jak wyskoczyła z wody na dziesięć stóp w powietrze! :Dash: Mam dość. Zmywam się stąd. :Fluttershy ::Stój! Zapewniam cię szczerze ::Że coś stąd wybierzesz ::Może biedronka lub taki świerszczyk? :Dash: Większy. Fajniejszy :Fluttershy: Większy, fajniejszy. Wiem. :Fluttershy ::Na drzewie, na szczycie pagórka ::Pani Dziuplińska, poznajecie się :Dash: To zwykła wiewiórka. :Fluttershy: Nie taka zwykła. To latająca wiewiórka! :Dash: ...Tak. Więc, jak mówiłam... :Dash ::Wątpię by coś było z tego ::Zwierzaka chcę prędkiego jak ja ::Niezwykłego, fajowego ::Co z grawitacji sił by się smiał :Fluttershy: Czuję, że chcesz by twój zwierzak skrzydła miał. :Dash: Serio? :Fluttershy ::Mam tu mnóstwo zwierzątek co latać potrafią jak sen ::Może słodki koliber, czy motyl królewski, o ten :Dash: Lepiej, mów dalej. :Fluttershy ::To sowa co huka, osa i barwny tukan ::Skrzydlatych zwierzaków naprawdę tu mamy dość ::Są sokoły i orły ::Takie z tych wytwornych ::Albo ten tajemniczy nietoperz, ponury tak gość :Dash: To rozumiem. Ale ja potrzebuję jednego, a jest ich tak wiele. :Dash ::Kogo ma wybrać, to nie łatwa decyzja. :Fluttershy: A jeszcze przed chwilą chciałaś sobie iść. :Dash ::On taki bombowy, ale osa fajna też ::Czy tu nietoperz w żółte paski jest? :Fluttershy: Nie. :Fluttershy ::Lecz flaming jest różowy i poznać pragnie cię :Dash ::Nie wiem co wybrać stąd ::O tak! Mam plan! Zrobimy turniej i ::Najlepszy go wygra wśród nich ::Krótki przegląd ich cech, prędkości no i też ::Zwinności, bo muszą ją mieć! :Fluttershy ::I o stylu także pamiętaj :Dash ::Musi ktoś tu być, o wielu talentach :Fluttershy ::Odlotowy mistrz :Dash ::Tak jak ja ::Najlepszą być to jest mój znak :[Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash] ::Nasz turniej zacząć czas :Dash ::Kto zwierzakiem najlepszym dla mnie jest :[Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash] ::Zaraz dowiem się :Fluttershy ::Jeden z nich... :[Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] ::...to mistrz! :Dash: Kto to może być! Tekst (wersja angielska) :Fluttershy ::Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pet that will suit you just right :Dash ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool :Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it! ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see :Dash ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Fluttershy ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy, wootsie and quick as can be :Dash ::Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me? :Fluttershy ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Fluttershy: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Dash: Pass. :Fluttershy ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Dash: Otters and seals do not fly. :Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. :Fluttershy ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Dash: Bigger. And cooler. :Fluttershy: Bigger, cooler. Right. :Fluttershy ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrelie :Dash: It's just a squirrel. :Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... :Dash ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity :Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Dash: Ya think? :Fluttershy ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Dash: Better, but cooler. :Fluttershy ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. :Dash ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Dash ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? :Fluttershy: No. :Fluttershy ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you :Dash ::What to do, what to do? gasp ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :Fluttershy ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :Dash ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :Fluttershy ::The one who is awesome and cool :Dash ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :[Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash] ::So a contest we will see :Dash ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :[Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash] ::In the world for me :Fluttershy ::May the games :[Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash] ::begin :Dash: And may the best pet win! Nagrody i nominacje Razem z "Becoming Popular", "Find A Pet Song" zostały nominowane w kategorii "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation" na 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki drugiego sezonu